


One Big Beautiful Sound

by ThatsMyQToLeave



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: A little bit crack, Drunk Confession, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Q, Kinda, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMyQToLeave/pseuds/ThatsMyQToLeave
Summary: Q gets drunk and confesses to Picard. How will Picard react? Idk read the story.Thank you Bitribbles on AO3 and Tumblr for editing this and also giving me ideas for the ending. Please go check them out.This was inspired by One Big Beautiful Sound by Johnny Manchild and The Poor Bastards
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	One Big Beautiful Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you bitribbles on AO3 and tumblr for the help edit this and giving me ideas! Please go check them out they write awesome Qcard stories.

It had been a long day teaching Q how to be human. You'd think a former omnipotent being with all the knowledge of the universe wouldn't need to be taught something as small as eating a balanced meal. Even though it was an exhausting endeavor, it was rewarding in a it's own way. At least I could finally sleep.. I lay down and started to finally relax. Suddenly, I heard something come from my comm. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 

"Jean-luc, I'm coming over." Q sounded drunk. Who got him drunk? Who allowed him to drink? I didn't trust Q to make his way here, maybe I should’ve went to find him. What if he hurt himself or got lost? "What? Q, stay where you are."  
"I'll be there in a sec. I have something to tell you." Oh god, what was it? Knowing Q, the possibilities were endless. Was this some sort of joke?  
"Can't this wait until the morning?"  
"I'm coming over." If he was going to come over, he could at least give me an answer. Did he even hear me? Anything I say seemed to go over his head.

Q walked in a few minutes after our brief conversation. It wasn't long until Q got into my quarters. I was surprised that he didn't get lost. I just wanted to go back to sleep. Why was I the one who had to deal with this?  
"Q... go back to your quarters. You're clearly drunk." 

Q walked closer to me and tried to lean in and kiss me, but I gently pushed him away. "Why don't you love me?" Q pouted in an almost childish way. Well, I don't know, maybe the fact you killed 18 members of my crew? Or maybe all the other countless things you've done. Even with all of Q's extensive lists of cons, I couldn't help but feel happier than I would like to admit. I fought the urge to flap my hands and smile. 

"Is that what you wanted to tell me? That could've waited until the morning."  
"I haven't told you yet. Anyways, I love you." Q said it with certainty, like he actually believed he loved me. He didn't love me no matter how much I did or didn't want that to be true. He was just drunk. I didn't entirely know what to say back to him. I didn't want to decline his confession, but I didn't want to accept it, either. I was too tired to fully understand how I felt about Q. 

I walked over to the replicator and got water and a sandwich. When I turned around, Q wasn't there anymore. "Q? Where did you go?" I placed the water and sandwich on a table. I glanced over to the room next door to see Q sleeping in my bed. I turned my back for one minute and he fell asleep in my bed! I quickly walked into the room and grabbed the blanket Q was sleeping under. "Get out of my bed!" I yelled. What was he thinking?  
"But I'm tired... do you want to sleep with me?"  
"No! Get out!"  
"Fine." Q said, sighing as he got out of my bed. I helped lead him back into the living room with my hand on his back. 

I grabbed the sandwich and water from the table and handed it to Q. "Eat this." Q took the food and looked down at it. "I'm not hungry." I wished he wouldn't keep making this harder than it needed to be.  
"Just eat it. I need to take you back to your quarters." I could feel a headache developing in the back of my head.  
"Oh, mon capitaine." Q purred. I shot Q a stern look. He grinned back at me before he starting to eat. 

When Q finished eating, I waked him to his quarters. Q leaned on me as we walked. I knew he was perfectly capable of walking on his own, but I didn't want to push him away. Thankfully, barely anyone was in the corridor. Q would occasionally loudly say something about how he loved me, but I always shut it down before he could finish his sentence. I hoped nobody would question me about it later. 

When I finally got to Q's quarters I felt relieved I wouldn’t have to deal with him. Tomorrow would probably be more Q-related hell, but at least until then I could have this small victory.  
I helped him to his bed. I tried to walk away but Q grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I almost fell on the bed but found my balance just in time. "Stay,” Q pleaded. I struggle out of his grip. 

I looked down at him, contemplating what to say. What was I supposed to do? What would I even do if I stayed? Sleep on the couch until he woke up?  
“Q, go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." That was a lie, he was going to feel worse, but we would cross that bridge when we get to it.  
"But I'd sleep better with you here." Maybe I should stay with him... just to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself. Wait, why was I even considering this?  
"Q... no, just go to sleep."  
"Well, can you least tuck me in if you're not going to stay?"  
"Go to sleep," I said before walking out the room. I felt guilty leaving him all by himself, but he could take care of himself, or at least I hoped he could. A part of me wanted to stay with him, but I knew Q was going to regret asking me when he woke up. Where would I even sleep if I did? 

_______ 

I visited Q in the morning. He was sitting on the edge of a chair with his hands on his head.  
"You lied to me." He groaned. "Hmm?" I said, sitting down on the chair next to him.  
"You said I'd feel better last night."  
"I'll take you to go see Crusher." 

"Wait! I.. last night I umm… said I loved you and..." I don't think I'd ever seen Q so timid before. He normally approached any fear kicking and screaming. "It's understandable you, weren't-"  
"No, I meant what I said. I didn't want to tell you like this or maybe at all... but as your species says, the cat’s out of the bag" 

I tried to gather how I felt about this all but it was too much of a mess to decipher anything. I knew I felt fond for Q, but that didn’t mean I love him like that. "Q, I don't know how to feel about this... I'm going to need some time to figure it out."  
"I can give you that." Q hadn't been understanding before. It almost felt like I was talking to a completely different person. I leaned over and kissed Q on the cheek. I stood up and extended my hand to Q. "Now let's take you to see Crusher."

**Author's Note:**

> Bro seriously thank you to Bitribbles. Please go check them out.


End file.
